The present invention relates to 3'-azido-2',3'-dideoxyuridine (referred to as CS-87 herein) and compositions thereof as agents for the prevention and treatment of retroviral diseases, particularly human acquired immunodeficiency (AIDS) virus (HIV-1; and also known as HTLV-III/LAV), which causes acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS).